


Lips

by IBeOreo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBeOreo/pseuds/IBeOreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been torturing Castiel with his lips for far too long, and the angel is determined to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted on FF.net and Wattpad
> 
> This was written a few years ago, but I still like it, so maybe you will too?

He loved those lips. They were so full and lush looking. Dean's tongue slid its way across them from a nervous habit, causing them to gloss over and their pink color to shine intensely. Just those lips alone could make Castiel's head spin, and he had to catch himself on the counter of the small kitchen in the motel room to steady himself.

"Cas! Man, you okay?" Dean's voice broke into his head. But Castiel was barely listening. He was too busy watching as Dean's lips formed the simple words. The way they lifted and formed little "o's", pursing slightly as if he was kissing the air delicately for only a moment before flattening them back down in a straight line.

Castiel suddenly realized how much he wanted those lips to be kissing his own and not the air.

Dean ran towards him to make sure that he didn't fall to the ground, his right arm sweeping behind him to hold him up by the waist. The hunter analyzed his face closely, trying to see any sign that he could actually hear him. His face was inches away from the angel's when he whispered, "Cas? Can you hear me?"

It took all Castiel's power to not let his loudest moan. He couldn't, however, control the small whimper that was instead produced. Dean's eyes immediately widened, figuring that Castiel was in pain, and he started walking over towards the bed. He sat the angel down gently on the edge of the mattress and kneeled down in front of him.

"Can you even hear me? Dude, come on. I'm starting to worry." Dean licked his lips again; unaware of what he was doing to the poor celestial being in front of him. Cas started panting. Is he in some sort of state of shock? What the hell is going on? Or maybe what the Heaven...

Castiel smirked slightly at Dean's thoughts and brought his blue eyes to look straight into the hunter's deep green ones. He heard the man's breath catch in his throat and the angel wanted to so desperately hear that sound over and over again. Dean's tongue darted out to graze over his lips once more, but Castiel refused to let this time slide; Dean had been torturing him all night with that tongue. Now he was going to torture Dean.

The angel sprung forward, his lips crashing onto the other man's in a flash. The hunter's eyes went wide as Castiel moved his own tongue across Dean's lower lip, frantically trying to get his taste as if he needed it to survive. And with how things were going on in Heaven, he probably did need it to survive; Dean was the only reason why Castiel was fighting against his brothers and sisters. As long as Dean was alive, he would be too.

The hunter pulled back slightly, his cheeks flushed and lips swollen from the angel's intensity. God this sight was so beautiful. And sexy. Castiel's hardness could vouch for that. "W-What are y-you-u d-" But before Dean could even finish his sentence, his lips were once again being claimed by the angel's. He leaned closer to Dean, his own body practically on top of the other man's. But they weren't close enough. They were still so far away, and that just wouldn't do.

Castiel's left hand slipped behind Dean, placing the palm in the center of his back while his other hand went behind the hunter's neck, pulling him closer in the kiss. Dean made a small noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a soft cry, but when Castiel looked up at his face, all he could see was Dean's closed eyes and a look of bliss upon his features. If he enjoys this, then maybe I should try for something a bit more... Impudent.

Reaching down, Castiel touched the hem of Dean's shirt. He tugged slightly, letting the hunter know that he wanted it out of the way. Dean's eyes plunged open and he looked straight into Castiel's own lust filled cerulean ones. He nodded his head excitedly. Castiel smirked against Dean's lips and pulled away. Panting for unneeded breaths, the angel roughly struggled with the shirt that was covering what he wanted to touch so badly. The buttons popped open one by one, slower than what the angel wanted them to, but eventually the shirt was off and Dean was sitting with a bare chest in front of him.

Castiel's dick twitched at the sight. "Dean." He said with his eyes wide. Dean blushed slightly which was honestly the most adorable thing he had ever seen. "Who would have thought? Dean Winchester, shy in the bedroom?" He teased lightly, leaning down to capture his lips with his own again. Dean moaned into his mouth, as if turned on by what he was saying. He turned on his 'mind reading helmet' as Dean called it, and tuned into the hunter's thoughts.

Fuck that was hot. I didn't even know his voice could go that low.

Dean was practically moaning inside his head, and now that Castiel could hear him, it was as if he was moaning twice as much. Well if Dean was turned on by the sound of his voice, he should just speak to him more. Especially if Dean answered back. In his opinion, Dean's husky tone was just another thing that could send him over the edge. Castiel pulled his lips back from Dean's and leaned towards his ear.

"Why," Cas started, nipping at Dean's ear, making the hunter moan and throw his head back. Castiel pressed kisses along his neck, up and down, sending shivers through the oldest Winchester's body. "Are you so sexy, Dean?" He finished, whispering his name roughly into the hunter's ear.

Dean was breathing hard now; his face flushed and body shaking. "You're teasin' me, Cas." He murmured, moving his head to give the angel better access to his neck. He felt Castiel smirk against his skin and suddenly a cold, wet tongue was slid across his throat and down to his shoulder. He shuddered at the touch. Another moan escaped his mouth no matter how hard he tried to keep it in. Damn, Cas. You're gonna make me come and we haven't even started fucking yet.

As if reading his thoughts (and he probably was), Dean was suddenly lying on his back on the bed. He noticed that the only piece of clothing that he had on was his pair of boxers that were becoming wetter by the second. His legs were being pressed together by Castiel's knees, which were on either side of him. The angel's hands were pressed next to Dean's head, his entire body hovering over the hunter's in a somewhat protective stance.

And it couldn't have turned Dean on any more.

"Fuck, Cas." He whispered, reaching his hand up to put it through Castiel's brown hair. Castiel, however, had other plans and quickly swatted the hand away, taking both of Dean's wrists in his right hand and pinning them above Dean's head. The hunter swallowed and Cas watched the movement with great fascination. He was about to reach down to kiss him gently on the lips when Dean did something that made him freeze.

His tongue had swiped his bottom lip. It was that habit that Cas had already seen about four times that night, but it was still enough for Castiel to moan furiously. He pressed his lower body down on Dean's abdomen. Dean gasped slightly and the angel leaned down to press passionate kisses on the hunter's neck and along towards his shoulder blade. He pecked his way down Dean's chest and suddenly stopped at his left nipple, looking up mischievously towards the man under him.

Dean bit his lip and moaned when he felt his nipple being placed inside the angel's mouth. Castiel's tongue swirled around the teat, sucking forcefully. Dean arched his back slightly as Cas bit down, causing a whole new rush of sensations to flood over the hunter. "Fuck!" He gasped, green eyes glazed with desire and wanting. Wanting for him. That thought raised new actions in Castiel and he felt the need to remove all clothing that separated the two.

With his left hand, he snapped impatient fingers and all his clothing vanished from his body. All that divided the two now was Dean's boxers, which the hunter was trying desperately to take off on his own. It was no use, though; Castiel's body was still pressed down on Dean's. Dean started grinding his body against Cas as the angel sat on top of him, hopelessly in need for some sort of friction.

Castiel smiled evilly at the idea that Dean was being tortured without him pleasing him, and he gladly took that moment to slip one hand in his boxers. Dean gasped as he felt the cold palm press against his rock hard cock. The angel took advantage of Dean's open mouth to press his own against it, forcing his tongue in and swirling it around his mouth, needing to taste this beautiful man that lay underneath him.

Dean moaned into his mouth and bucked his hips, practically begging for Castiel to jerk him off. Finally agreeing to it, Castiel slipped his hand out (much to Dean's dismay), and started to pull the boxers down. Dean helped excitedly when he realized where this was going to go, but could only use his legs to push them down; Castiel was still holding his wrists above his head with his right hand.

Again as if reading his thoughts, Castiel released Dean's arms and the hunter immediately wrapped them around Cas' neck, pulling kiss closer. His own tongue wrestled with the angel's, both being tangled and wrapped in the other's. It was a battle that neither one of their tongues won, but they weren't complaining.

Reaching down, Dean grabbed Castiel's dick in his hands and the angel practically thrust into him, his face scrunching up slightly in ecstasy. Castiel's hand was still on Dean's cock and they both slowly started rubbing each other, moaning and grunting into each other's mouths. Dean, being the master of the bedroom that he was, taught Castiel how to jerk off properly, showing him to use the precome as lube. He showed him how to start off slowly and gradually work it faster, making the speed and lubrication perfect.

He was a fast learner.

Dean pressed his finger down and rubbed him once more, before Castiel gasped and came across Dean's chest, squirts of white liquid mixing with beads of his sweat. He stroked the angel through his orgasm and suddenly, he found his dick inside Castiel's mouth. For a virgin, the angel seemed to know what he was doing and he threw his head back in pleasure as he felt Cas sucking his hard- Oh God.

"Where....Did y-you...Learn that?" Dean asked between gasps as the 'holy tax accountant' swirled his tongue across Dean's slit. Dean could feel Cas' smirk against his dick and for some odd reason it made him harder.

To his dismay, however, Castiel pulled away, his eyes almost completely black with lust. His voice was low and gravely when he commanded, "On your hands and knees. Now." Normally Dean would never be one to comply so easily in bed; he was the leader, damn it! But the way Cas had said it... And because it was Cas, Dean was on his hands and knees in less than a second.

The angel was up and gone a moment later and Dean had a scared feeling that he wasn't going to be back. But he also knew that this was Castiel and that he wouldn't leave him unsatisfied. But his cock was sohard. It was aching so badly and the pit in his stomach was screaming for him to please himself.

"Don't do it, Dean." His angel said, suddenly right next to him. Dean gasped, head whipping to his left to see Castiel holding a bottle of something in his hands. Lube? Shit.

Castiel forced Dean's head to face forward with his Grace. "C-Cas?" Dean stuttered, feeling suddenly nervous. The fuck? I'm never nervous.

The angel smiled mischievously, knowing what he was doing to the poor hunter. His blue eyes twinkled with amusement as he felt the hunger, lust, and anxiousness rolling off from the younger man. He crawled behind Dean, pressing his chest against the hunter's back. His breath hit the back of Dean's neck and his lover shivered in delight.

"Cas...Please...Want..." Dean muttered nonsense things, begging.

"Please what, Dean?" He whispered, pressing his lower body harder against Dean's back. The hunter could feel Castiel's erection. He has a lot of stamina.

Castiel placed kisses along Dean's back and down towards his two cheeks.

"Damn it, please fuck me!" He practically shouted.

That was all the angel needed. Quickly, he slicked up his index finger. His own dick twitched as his finger probed Dean's entrance. The hunter moaned as the finger pushed in. Dean could feel his walls clench down onto Castiel's finger and he tried to stay calm, but he couldn't stop the shaking. It just felt so good. It was wrong, terribly wrong; he was having sex with an angel of the Lord. But for some reason, the idea of it being horrible was the biggest turn on Dean had ever experienced.

Castiel moaned slightly at the tightness.

Scratch that. Cas moaning is the biggest turn on I've ever experienced. Dean thought.

And he wanted to hear more of it.

He forced himself to relax so Castiel could push more into him. After one finger became two and two became three, he was practically begging for the angel's dick. Okay, who was he kidding? He wasbegging for his dick.

Reading his thoughts, Castiel placed one hand on Dean's right hip and slicked up his cock with the other. He was shaking and could barely see, but he could still manage to place it on Dean's entrance. Without asking if he was ready, the angel thrust forward, enjoying the squeak (though Dean would never admit that he squeaked) of surprise.

He allowed his hunter to move to a comfortable position before pulling back out slightly. He thrust again, moaning at Dean's tightness. He did this several times, keeping a steady pass while all Dean could do was clench his fingers around the sheets of the bed. "Cas..." He moaned, throwing his head back as the angel hit his prostate.

Fuck. This is hot.

As Castiel thrust into Dean, he moved forward and kissed the hunter softly along his back. Dean gasped. The gentleness in between the roughness was not something Dean had ever experience. And he liked it.

"Shit." He breathed, head looking upwards while his eyes were closed. Suddenly he was coming, moaning Castiel's name along the way. After one more blow to Dean's prostate that made the hunter jump, the angel was lost again, coming and shouting words in Enochian.

After coming down from their endorphin high, both men tried to breathe normally, both failing of course. Reluctantly, the angel removed himself from Dean. The hunter hissed as he felt a sudden raw emptiness. He collapsed onto the bed, unable to support himself any longer.

Panting, the angel lay down next to him, brushing Dean's hair from his gorgeous green eyes.

"Now I'm exhausted, thanks." He joked, staring up at the blue eyes that were peering into his soul. He shivered and licked his lips.

Castiel leaned forward and kissed his lips before the tongue could dart back into his mouth. He licked at the hunter's tongue, releasing a moan. "Don't do that. It's what started everything."

When Dean looked at him confusedly, Castiel mimicked him, trying to lick his lips in the way he always sees the hunter do it. Dean smirked and said, "Nice to know. I'll do that more often." He kissed the angel and pulled him closer before closing his eyes and letting sleep take over him.

Castiel, being a celestial being, didn't need to sleep. But he was perfectly content in lying next to his lover, watching his face change as he dreamed. He also loved watching Dean's lips move as he breathed, and he'd be lying if he said that he didn't steal a couple dozen kisses from them. But Dean wouldn't really mind, now would he? After all, he was the one who purposefully tortured him with his lips in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you can tell I enjoy Destiel?
> 
> Reviews are greatly accepted ;D
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
